


Pain

by blktauna



Category: The Sweeney (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filler for "Payoff"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

Jack frowned deeply as George staggered off to try and pull the big, blonde croupier. He knew George was doing it to spite him and he was not pleased at all. It was bad enough he had to smile through it, like it didn't bother him, but now he had to drive back to town with Tom, and not look like he was narked.

Still, he wasn't going to let George get off scott free. He staggered over to where George was waiting and chuckled, "You dirty bastard..."

"Jealoooussy..." he sang, grinning and wobbling while trying not to.

Jealousy was indeed the sad truth of it. George's eyes slid away from him and onto the girl as she emerged from the back room. Giving her a warning look veiled in drunken smiles Jack spoke to her.

"Look after him love, he's never been away from home before." He reached between them and ruffled George's hair, smiling fondly at him. She was a sharp girl, she'd get the picture.

He chuckled when George looked fondly back.

"Have you met my father?" George teased.

The blond bint looked between them with a fake smile on her face. Jack took an instant dislike.

"Goodnight Dad," George quipped as they moved to leave.

Jack snuck a final touch as they walked out, even with Tom hovering, he had to. He hated leaving George to pull birds. He wanted him for himself. It wasn't happening though. Not in this life.   
\----  
End  
March 2007


End file.
